


Collaboration Proposal

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: The only reason she allowed Nikola to attend one of her lectures was because he promised to behave. And he did, until he made her a proposal she couldn't refuse.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Collaboration Proposal

To her surprise, Nikola was behaving. She had begrudgingly agreed to ally him to attend one of her lectures -it was only fair, come to think at it, given that he was part of its subject. The only thing she had asked of him was to behave, and for now he was handling it well. Then again, the last time he had been to one of her lectures he had brought the Cabal on her tail and had almost got her killed, so she supposed the standards for that were really low.

But now, he was almost innocent. Of course, he had taken a front row seat and was currently smirking at her, with one of those looks she had learned that meant he was picturing her naked. Or fucking him. Probably both. She decided it wasn’t the time to think about any of that.

“If I could have your attention, please,” she said, as she tried her best to focus on the rest of the audience. She clicked on the remote control and the next slide was projected.

“Pictured here is a microscopic image of blood sample from an anonymous donor. I cannot tell you too much about them, other than the fact that I used to treat them. A closer look at their blood sample indicates anomalies, here, and here,” Helen said as she pointed out at the picture.

She heard a creak from Nikola’s direction and she turned to him, mostly out of reflex. He had shifted in his chair, apparently, and was now sitting with his legs crossed, a pensive look on his face as he wrote something down. He was playing the part well, she had to give him that, pretending he was just someone interested in her lecture, as if he wasn’t the anonymous donor she had mentioned. Then, all of a sudden, he passed his tongue over his lips, wetting them, and she gulped almost audibly at the view.

He smirked for a second at that before biting his lower lip as his brow furrowed, seemingly focused at something on his notes. He wasn’t looking at her, but she knew better than that. He had probably figured out by now that her pulse had quickened and decided to make focusing even harder for her. She wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction, she decided.

“Further tests on the subject revealed enhanced senses,” Helen continued. “While the subject's DNA is close to the human one,” – she made a pause at that, relishing the offended look that appeared on Nikola’s face – “the subject also displayed enhanced speed and strength.” That was when Nikola decided to lean in his chair and open his legs, giving her a perfect view of his lap. Of all the times he could have worn probably the tightest pants in his wardrobe he had to pick this one, she thought with a sigh.

“The subject also displayed other physical traits far superior to a normal human,” she said, trying to maintain an even tone, and if she stared a bit at his crotch while she said that, she supposed she couldn’t be blamed for that.

“Not all of these traits were visible from the beginning,” she added, “but a thorough examination of-“ she stopped at that, because Nikola had just raised his hand.

“Do you have a question, Mr…”

“Tesla, and yes, like that genius inventor from a century ago,” he said with a smirk. “I get that a lot,” he shrugged as she glared at him. “I was wondering what would happen if you mixed such an individual's DNA to that of a similar species.”

“As far as I know, there are very few studies about this,” she said, an unspoken warning in her tone.

“Yes, I read some of those,” Nikola said as he waved his hand in dismissal. “But as far as I know, the only studies on the matter have been done under laboratory conditions.” He skipped the part with him being the one who had made them.

“With disastrous outcomes,” Helen all but snapped at him.

“I’d say they were a bit… misguided,” Nikola smiled. “Anyway, I was talking about mixing DNA under more… natural conditions.”

“Such as…”

“Suppose such a subject would have an offspring with another similarly gifted individual,” Nikola said, a playful glint in his eyes. “Do you have any idea what traits could such an offspring have?”

By the time the real meaning of his words hit her, she realized all eyes in the room were set on her. He was so going to make him pay for this, she decided.

“Hypothetically,” she said, her voice wavering just a bit, “such an offspring would take the dominant traits from both of their parents.”

“Interesting.”

“Of course, as long as you don’t have two willing test subjects, it’s just a hypothesis.”

“I have my resources,” Nikola said, a smug grin on his face. “Of course, we could work on this together, if you want.” She decided they couldn’t afford having that conversation then.

“Any other questions?” Helen asked as she turned her attention to the audience.

He let her finish her lecture without any more interruptions, but as soon as it ended and she left the room, he followed her. She had no intention to go home, apparently, because she passed the exit, going down a set of stairs. A smile appeared on his lips as he realized she was leading him to an underground tunnel – the same he had shown her last time they had been in Rome.

He barely had the time to close the door behind them before she shoved him into the door, slamming his back in it.

“Really, Nikola?” she asked with an exasperated look on her face. “You couldn’t find a better time to ask me if I want to have kids with you?”

“Please, it’s not like anybody caught on that,” Nikola laughed. “To them, I was just another attendee at your lecture. And alright, maybe I was a bit taken with you, but let’s be honest here, I wasn’t the only one making heart eyes at you.”

“Careful,” she said as she started unbuttoning his shirt. “You never know when I might choose another lab partner.” At this, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. Then, he rolled with her, trapping her between his body and the wall.

“That would be an issue,” he said, almost growling, as he lifted her arms above her head and pinned them to the wall. “I'm the only one you want to do this with,” he whispered, before trapping her lips into a kiss that left her breathless. “And this,” he continued as he licked her neck. “And definitely, this,” he ended as he used his knee to part her legs. He pressed himself against her, his human teeth teasing her over her pulse point in a way that made her whimper.

She struggled against his grip until he let her go and she took the opportunity to stick her fingers in his hair, pushing his head lower on her body.

“So, about the kid thing,” he said as his fingers worked on her blouse, his lips more and more eager as they revealed new patches of her skin.

“We have no idea if our DNA would be compatible in the first place,” Helen said seriously. It was hard to keep an even tone considering what his lips were doing at the moment, though.

“But we can try, right?” he asked, such a vulnerable look on his face that it made her knees melt. He turned her on most of the times, and lately she had come to realize she loved him more than she had thought possible, but it was him being so vulnerable that made her heart ache for him the most. She could almost imagine him taking care of their child, looking at them in that way he reserved for his greatest scientific achievements and her, lately. Of course, that also meant she was probably going to have at least two vampires to take care of. A few years before, she would have been scared by the prospect of this, but as she looked at him, she realized there was nothing she wanted more at the moment.

“I’d love that,” she whispered lovingly before she kissed him again.


End file.
